


Whale

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [12]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: "It's a whale!"





	Whale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

“What is that supposed to be?” Chris asked, trying not to laugh.

“It’s a whale!” Peyton told him, rolling her eyes. She said it in a tone that suggested it should have been obvious. “Can’t you see that?”

“Ah yes,” Chris told the five-year-old. “Now, I see it. Silly me – what else could it be but a whale?”

“Well, it could be a shark. Or a dolphin. Ooh, can you draw a dolphin Chris?”

He grimaced. “I’m not very good at drawing, Pey. I don’t think it will look very good.”

She just shrugged and pushed a piece of paper and the box of crayons toward him. He tried his best to get the image to turn into some semblance of a dolphin (he was _not_ giving Wyatt anything else to tease him with, thank you very much). It wound up being an odd blue-grey blob.

He gave the picture to his cousin who nodded very seriously and added it to the pile of drawings she deemed worthy of keeping. He smiled at her and hoped that she’d never change.


End file.
